What happened to him? I don't know him anymore ( Postponed )
by Sr.MichaelBucket
Summary: The humans from the vault didn't exactly work out, so GlaDOS kidnaps the homeless. They make up 23 out if 24 of her subjects. The last one is rather inhuman. (GlaDOS X Wheatley. Rated out of caution for later.)
1. Chapter 1

Humans, those so lost in the cold world on the outside, the desperate ones, would trust some so easily. It worked better when the person they trusted could talk much like them and act in a similar manner. It also helped to look like them. Though, she hated her artificial body so, she only needed to download herself into it every now and again. Waking a subject from cryo took so much work, like medical examinations to make sure their bodies worked well enough to test, making sure they didn't have brain damage, and, most importantly, weren't dead. When the A.I. did her first few scans of the subjects from the vault, half of them could not function properly and the others were dead. It was much easier and more time efficient to take already working, able-bodied, humans from the real world. The abandoned field over Aperture was a prime spot for the homeless to venture. If the creatures didn't already look into the elevator shaft, GlaDOS, the resident A.I. in control, would download herself into the artificial body and lure them into it.

It was true that it took some acting and a great amount of patience to finally get what she wanted, but it was a better than the alternative by far. She had already gathered over twenty subjects of many shapes and sizes. They were still being re-taught and trained with the testing supplies and it took some time, no more than waking a successful subject from cryo, though. She now walked down a row of cells, each containing a subject she'd taken from the world above. She had on a strange, skin tight, leather-like jump-suit that was white in most areas except the legs, arms, and collar, which were black. Long black hair hung half way down her black, parted far over to the right. It was quite an attractive form to adorn and one of the only she could fabricate. It was hard coming up with an entirely made-up body and, frankly, every time she did the face was alien and strange. Humans were sensitive towards the way things looked and that sort of appearance would push them away more than lure them.

They were like fish, attracted to the shining silver lure, over the dull, rusted hook, despite what was on the end of each. Looks were a powerful thing. She needed to look at least human. Caroline... Once thought deleted from her every memory, seemed to work her face into the A.I.'s "thoughts." Without a better alternative, this was the body GlaDOS chose to fabricate her android counterpart to resemble. It was made even better that Caroline was considered attractive.

GlaDOS came upon one of her favorite subjects and peered into the cell via the little window on the door. The man was bald, scarred and aggressive to say the least. He had the worst temper, the lowest of I.Q.s, but GlaDOS liked him because of the fits he threw when he couldn't figure something in the basic training course. He had yet to pass it. He was like television to the A.I.

GlaDOS looked away and continued down the hall. There at its end was a large, iron door, sleek, yet powerful. The window was small and the glass two inches thick. She peered in at one of her first creative android successes. He was the first body she had ever created to not look exactly like someone else, though he had many features that resembled other humans. She still needed somewhat of a template or perhaps many different ones to get it just right and seeing as his body looked so good, she may use the tactic to make herself a more suiting body.

The man inside sat there, motionless for a moment before turning to look at her through the window. His eyes glowed a deep blue, but, for some reason or another, he was no longer the innocent looking creature she used to know. He was always angry and ever quiet unless he needed to speak. He never tried to be smart or do anything productive or counterproductive. He had this hatred radiating off of him, yet it was never aimed at anyone. His black hair would sometimes fall in his face and he would smooth it back out of his eyes. A pair of round black glasses adorned his face and magnified the glow in his eyes. That blue, the bright glow no longer so full of life, could look into her soul if she had one...

GlaDOS opened the door, pulling a small black item from her pocket as a warning to him. She regretted making him taller and more muscular than her, but he WAS male and human males were usually like that. Making him frail and short wouldn't work out too well for testing, either. He needed to be strong. "How is my favorite moron doing today?" she asked in a frail attempt to get him to speak. He said nothing. He showed the same angry stare and made no other expression. "Guess what," she said, continuing, "You get to test today in one of my new chambers. I pulled out all the stops: acidic pools, turrets, gel, my new wall-mounted guns..."

He huffed, turning away from her, looking at the wall opposite of him. "Forgive me for not sharing your enthusiasm." The female A.I. was surprised that he'd even spoke, but kept a poker face.

"And I have a new 'track suit' for you to wear. The orange ones weren't exactly working for me. Reminds me of prison uniforms."

"I personally thought they worked perfectly for that exact reason." GlaDOS handed the other A.I. the suit. It was the same material as hers, but made to fit the male's body exactly. The suit was white except for the bottom of the shoes and some round-ish black spots on each hip. The collar, which covered the entire neck, was also black. The male stared at the suit for a moment, then looked at GlaDOS. She stood there for a moment before realizing what he wanted. She sighed and walked out of the cell, closing and locking the iron doors behind her. Within minutes, she was back in the cell, looking over the other A.I.'s appearance. The suit was form fitting and showed every indent on his body, every muscle curve. It would have seemed attractive if not on_ him_.

"I'll see you in the chamber lock in one hour. Be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

He stood at the entryway of the elevator dock for a moment. He glanced about the room, eyes taking in every detail, every aspect of the area. One of GlaDOS' new wall-mounted turrets scanned away from the door. He made a note that the wall holding it was portalable. When he continues his rounds, he saw a few turrets facing the mounted gun and his general direction. The hard light bridge would take care of them. Then there was a large pit full of toxic water between him and the exit. The means of his exit would be a small hole in the wall; if his portals were not on an exact spot, he'd miss the hole and fall into the water. It was something he was used to. With a sigh, Wheatley shot a portal under the mounted gun and another on a different wall. The gate severed the cords and the turret fell through the portal. The A.I. fired another portal on the wall where the hard light bridge landed. Then another in front of the turrets. This would enabled him to look at his projection. There was a slanted wall aimed at the hole and a small area for him to jump onto, be it a small area and easy to miss. Sometimes Wheatley thought that the female A.I. wanted him dead, though he knew of her stress to find subjects and did not wish any of them dead, even him.

Looking back to the test, the male A.I. knew he had to be quick. Running back to the elevator dock, he fired one portal at the slanted wall. He then made a quick dash for the pit where the small portalable wall was. The turrets didn't have time to open fire before he was down the pit and soon flying out of his other portal. Unfortunately for him, his portal was not exact. He found himself falling inches short of the hole. From her "seat" in the main chamber of the facility, GlaDOS felt a sudden surge of excitement, or, at least something programed to be like excitement, as she thought the male A.I. would meet his end; but, she was surprised when his free arm shot out at an inhuman speed and latched into the ledge. He tossed the portal gun into the hold and shimmied his way into the exit. He was getting to the point where he could do amazing things. His speed, strength, agility, and endurance had greatly improved. It was as though her tests were a little less than a work-out for him. He didn't even seemed drained this time.

Before walking into the elevator, Wheatley stopped and looked up at one of the cameras. He stood there for a moment, then gave GlaDOS a devious grin, as if asking for a challenge. The female A.I. simulated a grunt and sent his lift back to the cell block. GlaDOS' humanoid body was already there and sprang to life as she was downloaded into it. All her systems were alive by the time Wheatley's elevator reached the dock. The male, an entire foot taller than the dominant body, stepped out and fallowed her back to his cell where he handed her the Portal gun and walked inside, calmly and in a sort of "zombie-like" state. A day-dreamer to say the least. Today, GlaDOS walked inside with him, keeping up with the date and knowing very well that it was physical day. Though Wheatley was still an A.I. of sorts, he could very well adapt and mold himself to deal with whatever was thrown at him which should have explained his advancements, no matter how rapidly they came; but the one odd thing that made GlaDOS question him was the fact that he had yet to falter, he had yet to have a bad idea, or put any lives, or his own, in danger. It hadn't been soon after his core had crashed down in the field that GlaDOS had transferred his mentality to a body like her own as an experiment and he had already shown improvement in his state of thinking.

The female pulled out the little black device and kept her thumb pressed to the "on" switch in case she needed it. With her right hand she examined the male's arms and legs. She made sure they were in alignment then walked around to his back. A good thing about the new body suits' form fitting-design was that she could easily see every muscle and feel them as though nothing was covering them. It was convenient and much more comfortable for her and the subjects. GlaDOS pressed two fingers against the artificial spinal column and ran her fingers down it. She felt something sharp protruding from the fabric, a broken brace, but Wheatley didn't move a muscle. Though he was an A.I. he was programmed to feel pain, yet he didn't move at all when something broke inside of him. A human in said situation would be screaming.

"Looks like you'll need a trip to the repair ward. Did this happen recently?" The male shook his head.

"No. Two weeks ago." GlaDOS smacked her palm to her forehead, making a louder noise then she wanted. The Male chuckled, with a soft sigh. The female felt the inside of her simulate an angered heat, without the "angered" part. She had pin-pricks in her legs. Before she could let the feeling fester, the dominant body opened the cell door and beckoned Wheatley into the hall.

"Let's go," She commanded. As the male passed her, he looked over his shoulder, locking his eyes with hers. He gave her yet another devious grin and she swore something had to be wrong with him or something had to have been radiating off of him. Her body, on the inside, was on fire.

* * *

_An~ Oh Wheatley, what has gotten into you? XD Anyway, I hope everyone in enjoying. Reviews are always appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

While the male A.I. was undergoing repair, GlaDOS took the liberty to check some of her own, and his, fluids. Wheatley hadn't been leaking, his were fine, and so were hers. Her internal temperature had no reason for going to far above the safe regulated marker, yet it did. She felt it and her monitors had it in the logs under caution. She pondered it for the longest time before the other came to from deactivation. When he exited the repair ward, Wheatley was stiff. This was why he hated it so. This is why he hid almost every "injury" he acquired from the dominant body. This is why he dreaded physical day once every month. Once back in his cell, Wheatley relaxed on the bed he was given, having jammed the seal so that the female A.I. couldn't put him in cryo. It was a wonder how she hadn't figured it out yet. Then, he pulled out a small book from under the pod. The cover was torn and in horrid condition. The book, inside, was covered in writing, but it was his own. This was where he kept notes on everything the happened in the facility ever sense it had fallen through the ventilation shaft weeks after his detainment. There was a pen already inside. Someone had scribbled unreadable babble on the title page and a few of the first pages, so why not he have a go?

The male A.I. opened the book to the page he'd left off. Lucky for him, it was a blank page between chapters; then, he began to write.

_"Whenever she has me locked up in those bloody test chambers, her favorite lab right, I am, I have just this feeling that she wants no more than for me to die and has not a care for me whatsoever. But, today, I think I found otherwise. I laughed and, she blushed. I smiled at her, and she started shaking like a bride in a stupor. It's her human body, I know. The cyborg bodies are more sensitive towards emotion and it may not necessarily be her, but, me... How I can hide it is incredible. How I can feel this way is impossible. She wanted to destroy me. Her and that mute psycho sent me into space... No... I can't blame her. I put her in a potato, almost killer her and the woman. I nearly destroyed the only thing she's ever known and ridiculed her for her programing. I __**am **__a moron... I'm not denying it anymore. I know I am. She has every right to torture me for the rest of my days, how ever long that may be. _

_Maybe I can feel this way because I __**don't **__blame her. I can't say I would have done the same thing. The facility would have been gone the moment they hooked me up, if I'd originally been in control. She'd laugh if she read that last sentence... I wonder what it sounds like for her to laugh? Boy, a moron am I... I hope she never takes this book. Eeeshhh." _Wheatley gave a half-smile then began to sketch in the remaining space. It started as a blob, a shapeless, oval-looking, thing. Then He drew a single mechanical eye, some wires coming from it, and it became GlaDOS in a potato. The male A.I. smiled again when he captioned the drawing. "_PotaTOS." _

The door gave a mechanical wine and Wheatley quickly tossed the book under his bed capsule. When it opened, GlaDOS, cyborg form, stood framed in the door way. For the first time, Wheatley chose to take in the cyborg's features. Long ebony hair, framing her beautiful face... "_Stop._" He thought, whining in his head like a child. The female A.I. stood at the door way, her eyes giving the only command necessary: _Come here. _Wheatley stood from his bed and walked to the door, his normal attitude back. He had a frown on his face, eyes looking furious.

"What?" He asked, more bitterly than he meant.

"Bring it here," said the dominant body.

"Bring what here?"

"The book. Bring me the book."

"What book?"

"Bring. Me. The. Book!" Wheatley took a step forward, causing the female to back up. She reached into her pocket and kept her hand there. She was bluffing. He knew how to tell. The male leaned in the door frame and locked eyes with the other.

"You know, I'm bigger than you right now and, I know for a fact that you need a dock to download yourself back into your real body. I don't have to do anything you say right now. By the way, I know you don't have the prod, so take your hand out of your pocket, love, it ain't working." GlaDOS stood in silence, fire in her eyes, but Wheatley thought nothing of it. It fact, he continued to mess with her. "Are you blushing, love? Your face is awfully red." The female went to slap him, but found her hand caught by another, much larger and stronger. It held onto her wrist with a vice grip. GlaDOS was in shock. She stared wide-eyed at her hand.

"Let go of me. When I get back into my body-"

"What if I don't let you get back into your body? What if I keep you as my prisoner?"

"You wouldn't." Wheatley leaned in, his face not even half an inch from hers, their noses almost touching.

"Try me, love."

"Stop calling me that!" GlaDOS barked, trying to struggle against him with her legs and free arm. The male snickered and took hold of the free arm, dragging her into his cell and slamming her against the wall. Her arms were pinned, and GlaDOS found no use in her legs. the male could take a hit like a rock could a drop of rain.

Wheatley leaned his forehead in on hers. His eyes going soft. He leaned in more, their noses touching lightly. He then closed his eyes, sitting there for the longest time. It seemed like eternity before he moved again, and when he did, GlaDOS found her self shocked. Wheatley shoved her out of the cell. "Have fun with your boring day-job, love," he called then closed the door behind her. GlaDOS lay in the hall disoriented, the book long forgotten. Among the overwhelming anger screaming for that little idiot to be punished, she had this sickening feeling in her gut... A feeling of... disappointment.


	4. Chapter 4

Wheatley's displeased face was more than enough to satisfy GlaDOS. A pair of robot appendages fiddled around his neck, fitting him with a strange collar. It was thin and white; sleek like most things that Aperture made. There was a small heart-rate monitor in blue to his left side. Wheatley sat with a sour look on his face, chin rested on his fist in a pout. GlaDOS held back the desire to laugh at his childish behavior, having the male be usually emotionless. "If you had stayed a quiet, cooperative subject, this would never have had to happen," GlaDOS scolded. Wheatley gave her a huff and let his face go from a pout to a rather bored expression. That's when the fun stopped. It was as though he knew how much it irked her when he cared less.

The collar had been adjusted and Wheatley sent back to his cell. GlaDOS walked over to the monitors and looked at each subject. Some were sleeping, others crying, and the rest just pacing. Wheatley, on the other hand, was writing in the book again. She'd almost forgotten about the thing. Now that the proper precautions were taken, she could go in and take it from the male A.I. with little to no trouble, but later. She had other things to look into, like new test chambers and deadlier weapons to use against the adapting Wheatley. The wall mounted guns on unportalible was a start. Perhaps they could shoot small rockets instead of bullets? Would that be too much? She guessed so. It gave her satisfaction, a wondrous feeling when the subjects passed, yet, the desire to see that moron fail could out-weigh that.

A warning that light came on near the monitors drove the A.I. from her thoughts and into her cyborg body. It was Wheatley's cell. She nearly sprinted down the hall to the iron door. When it opened, she tried to take the remote from around her neck, but had it snatched away from her, but not by the male A.I. Before she could fight, GlaDOS' hardline was disconnected, forcing her into sleep.

* * *

GlaDOS' eyes came back online, her sensors yet to full working order, but she didn't need them. She was in the main chamber, her real body handing limp and dead from the ceiling. Wheatley was before her, leaking from the face and some of his throat lines was visible, having the artificial skin ripped away. One of his eyes was a yellowish color within the white, leaking inside, perhaps. Fluids, or both blue and yellow, dibbled from his lower lip. What had they done to him? What had they made of her beautiful work, her creation that had taken her so long to perfect? His face was bad, but his body was in worse condition. The body suit, at least, held the way she hoped it would.

Their captors just stood and smiled.


End file.
